


By your side

by CupidsAero



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Insomnia, Nightmares, Other, Panic, Panic Attacks, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupidsAero/pseuds/CupidsAero
Summary: Vernon has a nightmare and the others comfort him.I suck at summarizing stuff, sorry.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Everyone
Comments: 12
Kudos: 78





	By your side

When Vernon had been a child, he couldn't sleep in fear of nightmares, everytime he tried to sleep, he would see the people closest to him die. Because of his nightmares, he distanced himself from other students at his school, scared that if he got to close to anyone, his nightmares would come true.

When got to be around 13,the his mother made him go to a psychiatrist and a little while after that, the nightmares seemed to stop. Talking about the nightmares seemed to help the nightmares, it would cause his brain to relax some and he would end up being able to sleep without so much weight on his shoulders.

Whenever Vernon became a trainee, his nightmares had stopped and he hadn't had one in a long time causing him to not tell anyone.

*************************************************

As soon as the group got in the dorms, they separated, they already had the order in which they were to take showers due to the paper, rock, scissors played back at the company building. The order was:

Jeonghan

Vernon

Joshua

Wonwoo

DK

S.Coups

Seungkwan

Mingyu

Dino

Jun

Woozi

The8

Soonyoung

To be honest, the majority of them didn't mind since the last ones would probably just hop in with someone ahead of them to get some hot water.

Vernon walked to his and Hoshi's shared room, grabbing his clothes, "Can I shower with you?" Hoshi's voice came up behind him. Vernon turned to see Soonyoung giving him his best puppy eyes(the best you can get with eyes as small as his) and he gave a soft smile and nod. When Soonyoung took a shower with Vernon, he took care of him(get your heads out of the gutter people), he knew Vernon was exhausted from the countless hours they had been running through their choreography and filming another Going Seventeen episode. Despite how tired everyone was Soonyoung seemed to have endless amount of energy and always took care of his dongsaengs.

As they got in the shower, Soonyoung grabbed the shampoo and slathered some on Vernon's hair, massaging his scalp gently. Vernon let out a content sigh, letting his eyes slip shut as he focused on his hyungs fingers in his hair. Hoshi giggled at Vernon and watched him fondly.

Soonyoung finally told him to lean his head back so he could rinse his hair before he conditioned Vernon's hair and while Vernon was washing his body, washed his hair and body quickly as well.

A few hours after they got back to their room, Soonyoung was on his phone,strolling through social media, when he noticed that there wasn't any light or sound coming from Vernon's bunk under him. He leaned over the bed to see Vernon on top of his covers with his phone resting on his chest.

Giggling softly, Hoshi climbed down the ladder quietly only to be faces with a problem, he put Vernon's phone on the charger but then he couldn't figure out how to get Vernon under the covers without waking him.

Of course Seungcheol saves the day. He popped his head into the room to do his daily routine of making sure they're all there and telling them not to stay up too late when he saw Hoshi with his hands hovering around Vernon. He quietly walked in, leaving the door open, to see what the problem was. After finding out the problem, Seungcheol quickly explained that he was going to pick Vernon up and he needed Soonyoung to pull the covers back. He picked Vernon up easily, a concerned look sketching itself onto his face out of worry for how light Vernon was. Hoshi pulled the covers back and helped Seungcheol slide Vernon under them before tucking the covers under his chin. They heard a coo from the door and turned to see Seungkwan smiling fondly at Vernon. They smiled at him, and he looked at Seungcheol before whispering, "Jeonghan-hyung has been waiting for you, he says you've been gone for longer than usual, he wanted me to make sure nothing was wrong." They smiled and Seungcheol lightly explained what he was doing to Seungkwan who just nodded with a smile.

Seungkwan and Seungcheol left the room and Hoshi went up to his bed, finally settling down to sleep.

*************************************************

Soonyoung was awakened by a small yell of pain coming from under him. He quickly climbed down the ladder to see Vernon thrashing in his bed, asleep, a light sheen of sweat on his body, and crying. Soonyoung knew that Vernon's yell had probably woken some, if not all, of the others.

He lightly put his hand in Vernon's hair which was drenched in sweat, but he didn't mind, to try and comfort him in his sleep. Suddenly Vernon's hand came up and smacked Hoshi in the face, definitely hard enough to bruise. Vernon then let out another pained cry, it caused Soonyoung's heart to break, hearing his beloved younger brother in so much pain.

The door swung open and the light switched on, he saw the '95 and '96 line standing in the doorway, all looking at Hoshi, equally concerned. Vernon let out a choked sob and all heads in the room snapped up to look at him.

Soonyoung quickly tried to explain, "I woke up to him yelling. He's having a nightmare, I don't know what to do, I'm sorry" he started crying, the sleepiness and pain of hearing his brother cry finally catching up with him.

Vernon let out out another whimper and suddenly, through tears, said "Hyung, please don't leave me." Every single one of them felt their hearts break. Vernon let out another sob, pulling his legs up to under his chin, making him look a lot smaller than usual. They heard more footsteps and they turned to see the entire Maknae line standing outside of their rooms, in the doorways, looking confused and sleepy. Tears were still running down Vernon's cheeks and he was still whimpering brokenly.

"Okay" Seungcheol finally spoke up. He motioned to the '96 line and said, "You four, go out there and keep them from coming in here. We'll try to get him to wake up, ok?"

They all nodded and Joshua and Seungcheol walked over to the bed while Jeonghan went to the restroom and wet a washcloth. He walked over to the bed and lightly patted Vernon's tears off his face with it, patting the sweat of his forehead also.

Vernon was still crying with an occasional whimper of "Hyung" but other than that, he was quiet. Suddenly, he started thrashing, "Hyung, no! Please don't leave me! Please! I'm sorry!" His eyes flew open and he bolted up, breathing quickly, almost to the point of hyperventilating.

He looked startled to see his hyungs but all he could do was grab at his throat. "Vernonie, I need you to breathe, ok? Can you do that for me?" Joshua's voice was calming, but Vernon could only look at him with wide eyes. Seungcheol and Jeonghan each took one of his hands, causing him to jump a little, startled. Whispering apologies, Seungcheol put Vernon's hand on his chest and said, "Try to breathe like me, baby" Vernon tried and, after a few coughing fits and having to start over, succeeded.

"Do you feel better now?" Jeonghan was still holding his hand, which was comforting. Vernon looked at the older boy and tears filled his eyes again, Jeonghan's eyes widened, scared that he had caused another panic attack, when Vernon just leaned forward and hugged him, climbing into his lap and wrapping his legs around Jeonghan's waist.

The others watched as he sat there, Jeonghan lightly running his hand up and down his spine. "Hey, baby?" Seungcheol's calming voice finally broke the silence. Vernon looked up, his eyes were puffy and red and there were some more tear streaks on his face, the older three in the room felt their hearts break again. "Hey, the others are worried about you. Do you want to go out there and tell them you're fine, or do you want me to let them in, or do you want me to just tell them to go back to bed, or...?" His voice trailed off and Vernon got off of Jeonghan and walked towards the door, swaying slightly, causing the older three to jump up and help him. He finally made it to the door and as he slowly opened it, he heard Junhui's voice and he peeked out to see the others all gathered around him as he calmly reassured them. 

Vernon walked out of the room and straight to Wonwoo who he quickly climbed on and hugged, making the older boy jump a tiny bit in surprise having not seen the younger boy come out of his room. 

Everyone went silent immediately at the sight of Vernon. Wonwoo rubbed circles on Vernon's back as he clung to him. After a few minutes, Vernon looked up and they all made sad noises at the tear streaks. "I'm sorry for waking you up" he spoke for the first time since he had woken up. The others immediately protested against him and he ducked his head back into the curve of Wonwoo's shoulder, shaking slightly.

Seungkwan moved behind Wonwoo and cupped Vernon's jaw while caressing his cheeks with his thumbs. Vernon looked up and Seungkwan smiled, "Hey, baby, would you like to tell us what your dream was about?" Vernon looked at him like he was weighing the pros and cons in his mind, "You can stop anytime you want to" Wonwoo said softly. Vernon looked down at the floor before nodding. 

He turned around in Wonwoo's lap, resting his back against Wonwoo's chest as he looked at the other members before quickly casting his eyes down at where he was playing with Wonwoo's fingers. "We were at practice and I kept messing up.....and you were getting annoyed with me, I could tell" another year fell down his cheek causing the boys to coo sadly, but they refrained from talking, scared that he would stop. Vernon peeked up at Mingyu from his focus of nervously playing, Mingyu nodded and Vernon continued. "Hoshi-hyung said that if we got the choreo perfect, we could be done for the day. Mingyu-hyung said that I was the only one messing up and I should be the only one that has to stay and practice late, and you all agreed with him." Vernon took in a shaky breath before continuing. "All of you went home and I stayed back and practiced more. When I got home it was dark so I tried to be quiet since I thought you were all asleep but then Seungcheol-hyung came out of his room and told me you were kicking me out of the group and that I had to go find my own home and people to support me because you all were tired of looking after me." He timidly looked at the others who were shocked.

"Then each one of you came up to me and told me I was useless, a waste of time, and stupid, and other stuff like that" his voice was barely audible at that point.

Wonwoo's grip tightened around his waist and Vernon turned his head away from the others' shocked gazes and into Wonwoo's neck.

Seungkwan was the first to shake off the shock, "Baby, we would never think of you as annoying or useless or anything like that, we love you" there were tears in his voice and Vernon turned his head as soon as he heard them. "I'm sorry, don't cry" Vernon immediately reached out to wipe Seungkwan's tear off his cheek. Seungkwan took his hand and kissed his knuckles.

The others spoke up to reassure him and tell him that they love him and would never leave him as well, kissing him and murmuring reassurances until Vernon fell asleep again, a soft smile on his face.

Seungcheol walked into his room for a few minutes before coming out again and saying, "Manager-nim gave us today and tomorrow off, he says we've been working hard and we have time. We can't sleep here, let's get our stuff and sleep in the living room. It's only 2:45, we have to get some more rest."

So the others ran around the dorm, getting mattresses and pillows and blankets and throwing them all down in the living room so that when Vernon woke up, he wouldn't wake up alone. 

Mingyu helped Wonwoo stand up and carry Vernon to the living room, letting him be settled in the middle with Wonwoo on one side of him, Jeonghan on the other, Seungcheol and Joshua behind Jeonghan with Woozi and Jun behind Wonwoo. The8 and Mingyu were cuddling Hoshi between them. Seungkwan and Dino were cuddling Seokmin between them, together,they would be alright.

Seungkwan kissed Vernon's forehead and softly whispered, "We'll always be by your side, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you liked this, I had a random burst of motivation since I have been in love with Vernon lately. I had motivation to write this story but not to go back and double check spelling and grammar so I'm sorry for the mistakes I undoubtedly made, hope you can understand the story. Thank you for reading this, have a nice day/night.


End file.
